Worthless Cheater
by JustDreamIfYouCan'tDoAnything
Summary: Not your usual fluff and Klainebows fic: I can't say much more; you'll have to read for yourself! Warnings: see inside. Please do not read if self harm is a trigger!


Hello everyone! AU Fic-This is all Kurt's POV, Blaine is kind of a jerk but he tries to redeem himself, it does not have a happy, fluffy, ending.  
Warnings: mild language, self harm.  
PLEASE DO NOT READ IF IT WILL ACT AS A TRIGGER.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor the characters used.

* * *

I sat fuming on the bed; stupid Blaine and his **stupid** song about cheating. I did NOT cheat on him- how is what Chandler did any worse than Sebastian? Stupid, slimy, meerkat faced git. I just want to-

_Incoming call- Blaine Warbler_

**Oh**. I narrowed my eyes; well, this should be interesting. Actually- no. I was not going to let this get any worse than it already was if I wanted a chance to get back together with Blaine. I declined the call and sent out a text instead.

_Can't talk now- I'll start yelling. What do you want? -K_

Quick as a fox, the message returned.

_Fine. I thought it would be more personal over a phone call. You're probably going to get mad anyway. -B_

_What are you trying to say here, Blaine? -K_

_I think we shuld see othr peple -B_

7 words. That's all it took. 7 words to break me over and over again as my eyes scanned through his text- looking for something, anything, that would give me a hint of love or care; but nothing. Just 7 cold words and an initial. Nothing to break the fall.

I racked my brain, trying to think of a reasonable response, but I couldn't think of anything, so I typed out the most logical thing I could.

_Ok -K_

There, see how he likes that. I probably shouldn't feel so smug seeing as my boyfriend- no, _ex_-boyfriend just broke up with me.

_Just thouht yu shud no -b_

_What? -K_

_Chek fb b_

Sure enough, I logged on and found a ton of new messages. I sighed and changed my relationship status to 'single'. The post quickly filled up with "sorry"'s and various threats aimed at Blaine from members of New Directions.

What I hadn't expected, however, was a post from Se**bastard **on Blaine's wall.

_2 hours ago_. Sebastian Smythe: Nice seeing you today, Blaine. Nice seeing...all of you ;)  
_Blaine Anderson likes this._

Wait- what? Blaine had only broken up with me just over an hour ago! He was with Sebastard BEFORE he had broken up with me?

So, technically, HE cheated!

_Hold on a minute. You cheated on me? -K_

_No. I didn't participate fully until I had broken up with you -B_

Participate fully? What? That doesn't... oh. Oh. OH. **That's **why Blaine's spelling had gone downhill while he was texting me.

I just sat there, perfectly still until my dad knocked on the locked door.

"Uh, everything okay in there?"

"Yeah, everything is great. Perfect."

"You know, I'm always here if you need to, uh, talk or anything, okay?"

"Okay dad."

After a minute, I heard the footsteps fade.

Maybe Karofsky **was** right- Blaine didn't want me. Why? Because there were people much more handsome and less obviously gay. Someone who wasn't stereotypical and someone who could get past second base without going as red as a tomato.

Wait.

There was still Chandler, wasn't there?

_How about that date you mentioned? ;) -K_

Seriously Kurt, a winky face? Oh dear.

_im not gna b ur rebound kurt. txt me wen ur ova him xx -c_

What? I couldn't even get the guy that had been flirting with me for ages! What had my life become? What had I become? One word sprang to mind:

Worthless.

My mind flashed to my hip bone, where the word was etched into my skin- now a faded red colour. I remembered that day, around a year ago, that I couldn't deal with it any more and grabbed a knife.

Only now did I realize that my body was trembling with the force of my sobs and that one perfectly manicured hand was scratching at the surface of the cut and the other was raking along my forearm.

The white-hot pain was delicious- like a trail of fire and I craved more of it. I grabbed a safety pin from my dresser and dug it into the 'Worthless' cut until bright red blood dripped from it.

I heard knocking.

Shit.

Hurrying, I grabbed a towel and pressed it against the newly opened cut and promptly scurried under the covers.

"Come in" I squeaked and Burt's gentle face peered around the door.

"Hey Kiddo. Blaine's here to see ya."

"I don't want to see him."

"Good, because I think Finn just kicked him out for eating the last cookie."

I laughed weakly.

"Are you sure everything's okay? You don't look too good."

"Gee, thanks. No, I'm fine- just quite tired." I faked a yawn. "I think I'll get some sleep. 'Night dad."

"Night son" Burt said gruffly.

Finally, he left and I gently unwrapped the towel to find a blotch of red. Sighing, I threw it in the rubbish bin, grabbed a bandage and a gauze wrap. I applied the wrap and then the bandage and got into the loosest pair of trousers I owned.

I wondered if my life was always going to be like this: cheating, lying, hurting, harming. Well, if Kurt Hummel had one thing, it was attitude. And you can still have attitude

even with scars to hide.

* * *

Woop! First finished story! Thank you for reading! If you think I could make any changes/continuations of this or if you have any prompts I'd be happy to take a look at them, if you want. Please rate and review.

On a serious note, if you know of anyone self harming, urge them to get help. It is NOT something to be joked about.

xoxo


End file.
